Complications!
by Ashyka0o0o0
Summary: This is after LYKY! What if Zach and Cammie knew each other WAY before the exchange! I'd tell you more, but I don't want to spoil the story! There may be a bit of Brant and some Jiz later! Total Zammie!
1. CoveOps Mission!

Zach POV.

As Grant and I walked away from Jonas to CoveOps. We saw a legend walk up to the mirror that doubled as a door; he pressed his hand up to the mirror. I think his name was Joe Solomon. Cammie my best friend since we were little, Grant and Jonas may be my best friends too, but they didn't meet Cammie's standards. She knew me inside and out, which means she knows the not so jerk-like side of me!

Once I was done thinking about Cammie we had reached Sublevel-1. There next to Mr. Davidson stood Mr. Solomon, Cammie's CoveOps teacher at Gallagher. I had to keep it a secret that I knew what the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women really was, but I was allowed to talk to Cammie and Ms. Morgan about it since our parents were friends in school, (their moms were friends at Gallagher and their dads were friends at Blackthorne) Ms. Morgan and Mr. Morgan were my godparents and vise versa. When both my parents died (a sore subject still) and Cammie's dad went missing on a mission, that's all we know, I have been staying with her and her mom since the 7th grade though we've (Cam and I) been staying with her gracious grandparents over the holidays.

"Darn it let my mind wander again!" I muttered to myself.

Mr. Solomon had a stack of manila folders under his left arm. Once class started Mr. Davidson brought our attention to the files by telling us we were to tail girls around D.C. mall. I was screaming in my head 'For the sheer luck!' I knew we would be tailing Gallagher girls! (SPYS! GIRL SPYS!)

My suspicions hit bull's eye! Mr. Solomon stood in front of the class and said, "You will all be tailing a teenage girl with no more education in the field than you, so I wouldn't come unprepared."

I was happy at the thought of seeing Cammie again so soon, but also scared because if she saw me or even Grant before we were done! UGH! We would all be doomed and fail our mission. He started passing out files to my classmates randomly to make it fairer. When I received mine I opened it with my eyes closed, begging I wouldn't have Cammie. Again, I had no luck today! I had Cameron Ann Morgan. I didn't need to read the profile I knew everything about her I would need to know and then some. Without looking I could name her roommates even the two that weren't going to be there and what they looked like, her codename, what she looked like, her parents, and their occupations and status: Father: went missing on a mission almost a decade ago and was spy for CIA, Mother: Headmistress of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women (_**exceptional**_ indeed!). More and more I didn't need to repeat! I was mad and happy at the same time that I would be tailing Cam. UGH!

_**Can I become more of a girl!**_

Cammie POV.

I missed Zach a lot we had become even closer over Winter Break; I honestly didn't know we could become closer as friends _**before**_ break! I snapped out of my thinking process when I was nudged in the stomach 'semi-hard' by Bex _**and**_ Liz at the same time! Then I realized my CoveOps teacher Mr. Solomon was missing at the teachers table! I though to myself, "Solomon's late he's **never** late, he was the one who taught us being 'Even a second late could be the end,' along with his 'Get good, or get dead' speech!

Zach POV.

I looked over to Grant he looked like he was heaven! Which was a little disturbing! However, when I thought about how girl-crazy was, then thought of the possibility he might have gotten Bex. This really didn't help that Bex had seen the pictures I had given Cammie, and started harassing Cam, which was not a bright idea from what I heard from the story! One of the pictures was of Grant, Jonas, and I in town _really_ great!

We were all **DOOMED** to_ FAIL_ because of **me**! UGH!

On the morning of the mission I was all jittery and not my normal cocky, tough guy façade. What didn't help was my friends noticed right away! Definitely not myself!

When we landed via helicopter Mr. Davidson passed us all comms and that's all we were allowed. I was okay with that though!

Cammie POV.

Once we were all out of the helicopter we were handing comms to each other; we decided to break up into smaller groups so we could all lose our tails easier. Surprise, surprise I was paired up with Bex! We had just lost a few possible tails when I heard Bex squeal and then say,

"I want one!"

"They're not puppies!"

"Hey, wait I recognize them!" she turned me around to look at two boys who weren't looking our way, _**THANKFULLY**_!

"Bex, you know those pictures you found?" I was starting to get a little nauseous!

"OH GOD,"

"LET'S GO!"

Through my comms I said, "Chameleon in, don't let any teenage boys follow you; look for any discreetly!" one minute later I heard six gasps. "They aren't normal teenage boys there is another spy school, Blackthorne Institute for Young **Men,** and we need to shake them! Don't slip one bit!" I was answed with six people in unison, "You got it, Chameleon." I responded with a, "See you then! Bye guys!", "Bye Chameleon." We had to make sure Grant and Zach didn't hear our conversation or anyone else! Even if we did speak in hushed whispers.

Zach POV.

I hated having to deceive my best friend. It made me fell like a traitor! UGH! _**{A/N.: CAMMIE!}**_

That's when I saw that dirty blonde hair, that I knew so well. She may be the Chameleon but she can't hide when I'm looking right at her!

Cammie POV.

I still couldn't believe I had just seen Zach, Zachary Goode, my best friend since I was kid. His godparents were my parents so we had grown up together, spent every holiday break at my grandparent's in Nebraska since 7th grade! UGH! If he was to tail me, I had a slim shot! Except I had already discovered him, and I knew all of his techniques, even the ones he didn't know I knew! That raised the odds in my favor!

Zach POV.

I didn't know if Cammie or Bex had seen either Grant or I, but did know if they did even without comms they would find a way to tell every Gallagher Girl! Cam would also tell them the truth about **Blackthorne**! _**NOT 'GOODE'**_!

Cammie POV.

I saw Zach through the Air and Space windows! He and Grant were **our** tails! Oh Boy! I corrected myself, OH BOYS!

Bex and I went to the Metro and found girls in almost the same clothing from the waist up! We started to talk to the girl closest to us. After a quick conversation Bex yelled, "Let's run and get it!" We all ran into the metro car, Bex and I outsmarted the girls and went through the other side! I knew Zach wouldn't fall for it, but at least it gave us an escape from both of the boys!

Zach POV.

After they made their get away, Grant and I went back to the mall. We couldn't find Cammie or Bex after that. All the guys had lost their '_**subjects**_' too. We all failed, because of me! No one blamed me, which may be worse than all of them blaming me! UGH!

Cammie POV.

Everyone thanked me and congratulated me on figuring out who the tails were. Even Solomon! That guy _**never**_ and I mean _**NEVER**_ gives out personal compliments!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!


	2. Personal Mission!

Zach POV.

Once I got to my room I threw a punch at my pillow. Grant put me in a tight arm lock so I couldn't turn my pillow into a pile of feathers. I didn't fight back (much) I knew he was right. I shouldn't take it out on anybody especially inanimate objects (For two reasons: 1. I'll look stupid and 2. It's pointless)! Therefore, I sighed and told Grant my thanks and that I was good to go now. He believed me and said that he was sorry. Him when it was my fault. That made me hate myself even more! "UGH!" After I grunted whatever you name the girly noise I just made Grant asked, "You okay man?" Then is when Jonas decided to put his input in: "Yeah, you have been in a bit of a slump ever since you found out you were assigned to tail Cammie." I knew my friends were a little worried about me so I answered truthfully, "I know, UGH!, I just can't stop thinking about her, ever since. . .the mall, and it's not in a brotherly or friend-like way! I know I'm not really her brother Jonas! (I had seen him take an intake of breath to say we weren't really related.)

"I mean I don't just want to be friends anymore! But, I'm scared it'll ruin our friendship if I ask and she turns me down for not reciprocating the feeling. Or, if we do go out, and then break up! UGH!" Grant somewhat being the voice of reason said "Chill man!" While Jonas had to turn it into a joke "Yeah, dude if she puts up with you when you don't have to follow school rules, she has got to like you just a little bit." It's like they switched minds for a moment!

I laughed at that; they didn't know me to be kind and well mannered, a gentleman. I did it to impress Cammie, and to make up for when I acted like a jerk in front of her or to her.

Cammie POV.

After everyone was debriefed, I went to my mom's office, to ask her if I could send a letter to Zach. When I arrived to my surprise, my mom had a piece of parchment and an envelope in her hand. (Zach and I had the privilege to send mail to each other-via Dr. Steve and my mom-, but we never used it, but now I had something to talk about with him. She gave me a knowing look. Okay, yeah I'm starting to feel more towards Zach than a friend should.

Right as I was about to vent to my mom, Mr. Solomon barges in.

He looks at me and then at my mom. "Cammie, why don't you go write your letter to Zach, in your room while I talk to Joe." When she said this, it may have sounded like a suggestion but truly, it was a demand. To this, I replied being a bit hesitant to answer, but not so that it showed to people watching, **especially** in front of my Cove Ops teacher. "Sure, see you in a bit." my mom answered shortly, "Bye, Sweetie", "Bye, Mom, Mr. Solomon."

After I left I decided to go into the secret passageway that I promised myself I would never use, but I broke that last semester when I saw my mom crying on my Father's birthday, November 19th. *~All I caught was the topic which was surprisingly (NOT) Blackthorne. Then I remembered Zach and what I wanted to ask him. _*~*_

_Dear Blackthorne Boy, January 27__th__,_

_I was wondering if you wanted to start using the privilege we were given, to use letters to contact each other. Oh, and __**it is not**__ your fault __**all**__ the Blackthorne Boys failed, it's mine! In addition, I heard Solomon and mom talking about Blackthorne Institute; would you happen to know why? Oh, and Bex has a crush on Grant, just don't tell him! I want to see if they do anything about it, or ask us to ask questions!_

_Sincerely, the Chameleon_

_P.S. – If anyone calls me Gallagher Girl, punch them for me!_

I was walking back to my mother's office when I was pulled into the back of the library by four pairs of hands. . .

I had no way to escape even when I tried one of the forbidden moves they still countered it. That's when they turned me around.

Mr. Solomon, Mom, Mr. Davidson, and Dr, Steve all stood there before me.

I was instantly nervous but with my Cove Ops training, I hid it. "Mom, how come Mr. Davidson and Dr. Steve are here? Oh and if this is for blowing Blackthorne's cover to the girls I am sorry, but Bex already knew, and I could not let them fail! Sisterhood first!"

"You're not in trouble honey, this is for Cove Ops."

Mr. Solomon was the one to speak this time, "Miss Morgan, *_**changes tone***_, Cammie, this is to see if Zach and his classmates can save you. Your girls will think you are on a private mission, so you won't have to worry about them."

I answered this time with a bit of menace in my tone "They're Gallagher Girls, they'll know the truth!"

My mom was the one to speak this time, "She has a point Joe, remember last semester, the girls will know."

Mr. Davidson spoke, the first time I heard either of the Blackthorne teachers talk during this little rendezvous, "Guess we'll see how this ends; Miss Morgan?"

"Yes?" I asked a bit concerned about how this was going to end.

He answered with a question "How well do you and Zach know each other?"

"Excuse me? What?" I was more than a little confused by his question.

My mom answered my question for me, "Honey he wants to know how well Zach knows you."

"He knows just about everything. Why?" I asked with apprehension in my voice.

Dr. Steve spoke for the first time that evening, "Cameron, would you be willing to help out Blackthorne in a Cove Ops?"

"Yes, Sir. I would be honored!"

Mr. Solomon being my teacher asked his colleague "Will Zach or any of the other boys know who the 'damsel in distress' is?" At his comment I glared.

Mr. Davidson answered with a simple: "No,"

"Good." With his answer, Joe almost had an evil look on his face.

"So when does Cam need to be ready?" my mom asked always being the practical one.

"Two hours," Dr. Steve answered simply.

"Where should I meet you?"

"The helicopter pad, and pack for a week Ms. Morgan." Mr. Davidson was the one to answer my question.

"See you then."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Bex was so excited for me but also a bit jealous which I would expect from her she is the top in the class and for me to be going on a "mission" was a little odd I admit.

"Going on a mission," I repeated **again**.

"That's great Cam!" Liz offered with a hug.

"OMG, Cam! That's Awesome!" It was Mace this time.

"You're SOOoo lucky!" Bex answered this time whole-heartedly.

"Alright, I got to go."

"I wish we could see you off, or better yet go with you!" Bex answered.

"We'll miss you!" Liz and Macey chimed in right after.

"I know guys, I'll miss you too!"

"I love you, Hun, tell Zach I said hi!" mom said whilst hugging me.

"I will, love you too mom!"

"Alright, Cam, you're ready."

"Thanks, Solomon,"

"Let's get a move on, Miss Morgan!" Mr. Davidson yelled over the roar of the helicopters' blades slicing through the air around them.

"Alright, Bye mom."

"Bye, sweetie"

_**A/N: I know I haven't written in forever! But it was hard through cheer and SOR and Ambassadors! Well if it wasn't for Chistoferdrewloverx3 it wouldn't be up today! Oh, well I'll try to update again soon in the next couple of days! Thank you to all my fans and I'll try to update the Unexpected at the Airport! Soon! In addition, if anyone has ideas for Planks Loose! They are always welcome!**_


	3. Held Hostage!

Cammie POV.

Once on the helicopter I sat in silence not really thinking about anything in particular after I had taken in my surroundings. I was brought out of my reverie by Mr. Davidson "Cameron," he was going to continue but I, politely as possible cut him off. "Please call me Cammie or Cam, which ever you chose."

"Okay…Cammie, you'll need to follow us to Sub-level 2 to the disguise room. In a week or so we'll tie you up and make it look like you have been severally beaten."

"Okay,"

Dr. Steve piped up, "Dr. Fibs and Mr. Solomon gave us a few gadgets and disguising tools you are familiar with to keep up with the façade, and till Zach realizes who you are you must pretend to be 'a damsel in distresses."

"Okay, so where will I be housed for the week? Moreover, after they 'rescue', **IF** they rescue me, will I help them once my identity is known?"

Mr. D answered my questions this time, "Yes, you will help them. And we can't tell you where you will be placed."

Okay that was simple enough, but I had a simple but mandatory question to ask still, "Okay, will I be allowed gadgets?"

Dr. Steve answered this time-it seriously seemed as though they took turns answering my questions! "Yes, Napotine patches your watch and a few that your friend Miss Sutton so graciously lent you."

"Good, where will I be staying?" I asked this even though they said no to answering it earlier I am sure they'll slip after all I did learn from the best!

"Blackthorne." As simple as that I got Dr. Steve to answer my question, I am SO doing a happy dance in my head right now. Cam get a hold of yourself.

"In a school full of male spies in training?" This was a bit ridiculous! I mean HELLO wake up and smell the coffee I am the ONLY _**girl**_ in an all **GUYS **school!

Mr. Davidson answered this time, AGAIN with the switching back and forth, "We made sure of it that they wouldn't be able to figure out you're there."

"Okay," I'm not really sure I want to know how they 'made sure of it' but oh well.

The next week was a total bore! I mean I had to stay in the basement. Well I was **supposed** to stay there! I spent most of my time either in the vents or in the secret passageways that look as if they haven't been walked in the two-three hundred years! Pretty gross and sad if you ask me! I 'kept an eye' on Zach and his roomies for two reasons:

He's my best friend/brother I want to know what he talks about with his guy friends! Apparently, he like someone and is a little glum about the day in the mall.

It's fun to know he doesn't know I'm like two feet behind him when he talks about me like I'm not his sister.

I was waiting in the warehouse for one of Zach's friends to come 'rescue' me when I heard a voice call out. A voice I knew all too well.

"Cammie?" Zach sounded like he was about to hurl I really couldn't blame him when Solomon showed me fake pictures of Liz and Bex beaten up so did I. Nevertheless, I didn't know they were fake.

"Zach!" I had to make my voice sound as though it hurt to speak and that I was really relieved to see him there.

"They didn't really hurt you did they?" Zach looked really concerned which I was proud of-and he should be I made all my cuts look deep and infected while my 'bruises' looked like black splotches of discoloration.

To ease his worries I said, "Of course not! Who do think you're talking too? Gosh no! Oh, my mom says hi!"

Zach looked as though he bought my answer "Good, and tell the Headmistress I said 'Hi!' back!"

"Will do, but you have a Cove Ops you need to finish…?"

"Good to have you back, Gallagher Girl!"

"You to, Blackthorne Boy." When I said his nickname, it came out with a bit of an evil sound! Oopsy daisy.

Zach was reading my mind when he said, "We should go," At his answer I turned my comms unit on and say, "Yup"

"How?" Zach was once again amazed at my spy skills! Man I spend WAY too much time with him! Oh, well might as well _embrace_ it! So, I answer his question by pointing to myself like him and saying, "Spy" with his own smirk on my face.

"Great," Zach dragged the word into five syllables hearing all the boys in their own conversations start to quite down.

In that particular moment I hear Grant's distinctive voice come through my comms, "Dude, who is the-"

"Chameleon in," I really hope that shuts him up! I look at Zach to see that he's fighting off laughter at his roommate's stupidity, and the fact that I was just referred to as a 'Chick', he knows I hate that particular slang word.

I heard tons of whispers saying things like:

'**THE **_Chameleon_**?**", 'Gallagher Girl?', 'the LEGACY?', and more stupid and idiotic questions along the same lines.

_A/N: Conversation through Comms unit!_

**Z****-**"Smirk with Chameleon,"_ Zach was getting into spy mode_

**G****-**"Chameleon, as in the girl from the pictures?" _You could tell Grant was getting really confused. Always bad for a spy._

**C-**"The one and only!" _Okay now I sound like I spend too much time with Macey!_

**G-**"Cool!"

**C-**"You need to focus!"_ That sounded a bit sharper than I expected!_

**G-**"Yeesh, she's worse than you, Smirk!" _Everybody snickers at that comment except Zach of course._

**Z-**"Cool it Playboy, or I may have her roundhouse kick you!"

**G-**"Like she could really take **me** down!" _At his comment all the guys laughed except Zach instead he gave me a disbelieving look like 'How can he make two extremely stupid comments in less than three seconds?'_

**C-**"Yeah, I could do that and I'm pretty sure in everything else too! Gallagher has the toughest curriculum in the world." _At that that comment Zach laughed cause he didn't believe me when I first stated that so I gave him one of my tests and he failed miserably so now he reads my school books so he can get ahead in his school work. Secretly of course if mom found out she' be pretty mad!_

"Okay, now can we just finish the mission **before** Mr. Davidson fails all of you and 'Wise Guy' fails me?"

**Z-**"Wise Guy?"_ You could tell Zach was meaning it to be skeptical but still!_

**C-**"Codenames, don't you know your teacher's?"

**Z-**"Um. . ." _With that, he looked away a bit embarrassed, to have not known something! Oh, yeah technically he is at school so he won't be my sweet Zach till later! Great! *hint that was sarcasm!*_

**C-**"Are we going to stand around and talk all day? It might help if I know the other part of the mission!"

**Z&G-**"Oh, right!"_ While Zach and Grant answered simultaneously, everyone else answered as if they were trying to beat the person next to them to say it first._

**C-**"One at a time!"

**Z-**"Okay, Chameleon, our mission is to retrieve the Blackthorne alumni disk."

**C-**"I did this mission before winter, I was the 'hostage' then too! UGH!" _Okay that was a bit annoying!_

**Z-**"Oh yeah! Sorry!"

**C-**"Where are your boys? Oh, and is Hacker on?"

**Z-**"Forgot you knew about him, yeah. Hacker?"

**J-**"Yeah, Smirk?" _It sounded as if Jonas was occupied with something on the computer, judging by the keyboard noises._

**Z-**"Chameleon wants a few answers."

**J-**"Ask away!"

_**A/N: Sorry to leave you with such a cliffy hang off, but it was either drop off here or a few more pages and for me that's WAT TO long of a chapter! Update soon! Review after nine reviews I'll try to update!**_


	4. Knowing Your Brother &Sisters!

Cammie POV.

**A/N: Conversation through Comms unit!**

**C-**"Hacker, could you see if there is a red van with anywhere from 9-to-3 girls inside?"

**J-**"Yeah, why?" Jonas hesitated.

**C-**"You'll see." At Cammie's vague answer, Zach gave her a questioning look, to which she replied to with a smirk.

**J-**"Hey, nine girls in a red van with a symbol on the side, can't see it though."

**C-**"Great do you think you can hack into a computer in the van under 'Bookworm'?"

**J-**"Yeah…" In the way he was dragging the word out you could tell he was hesitant in doing so.

**C-**"Great, then ask Bookworm what comms station they're on and tell her and the girls to change to this station. Oh, and you may want to tell her 'Chameleon asked' she'll know what it means."

**J-**"Cool."

After thirty-three seconds I heard, "Chameleon, its Duchess, Bookworm, and Chica as Alpha team. Tiara, Mickey, and Possible on Beta. Pipsqueak, Peacock, and Shades are the Charlie team." **-B**

**C-**"Thanks, Duchess. Alpha-west building, Beta-south, Charlie-north. We've got east. Alright, you girls set?"

**B,M,L,E,T,M,A,C,K-**"Good to go, Chameleon"

**C-**"Great,"

**Z-**"Since when are you in charge?"

**C-**"I'm not, these are just my girls! I know their strengths and weaknesses."

**B-**"She's usually our head Alpha. 'Chica' is a sub."

**C-**"Duchess," I say with disappointment laced with my voice.

**B-**"Sorry." She said with sincerity.

**Z-**"Hmm," he was apparently think things over, "Okay, guys you all know the drill just one more on Alpha." With that, Zach looked over at me with a sly look in his eyes.

**M-**"Even with guys you still rank Alpha." Macey complained.

**L+B+C-**"Peacock, focus!"

**J+G+Z-***laugh*

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Mr. Solomon-**"Miss Baxter, Miss McHenry, Miss Sutton, Miss Walters, Miss Alavarez, Miss Morrison, Miss Bauer, Miss Fetterman, Miss Lee, well…good job girls." "Miss Morgan, sorry, Cammie, you did outstanding." Did he just give out a compliment? I think he did!

**Mr. Davidson-**"Good job, boys, u did well. Miss Morgan, you did just perfect! Knowing your sisters would be there is just an example of how good Gallagher Girls are!"

"They are just excellent! Excellent!" Dr. Steve said walking up to the group.

"Thank you." I said proud of my sisterhood and myself.

"Wait, the Gallagher Girls weren't on a test? They just though Cam was in trouble?" Zach looked truly surprised!

"Yup, I told them my cover, but they're my best friends and they've lived with me for five years! They see through _**most **_of my façades! Sisterhood becomes your number one priority. If there is no sisterhood, we have nothing! Haven't I told you this before?"

He looked almost sheepish when he answered back with a question. "Yeah, but how did they find you?" I held my right wrist up where my "watch" was. Now he looked really abashed, "Oh, I guess that would make more sense since you don't need a watch, you have one in your head."

"Yup," I popped the "p"

"Ahem!" Bex being the impatient one as always interrupted us!

"Oh, right .Bex, this is Zach, Zach, this is Bex." I had figured that Bex wanted a proper introduction.

"Nice to meet you, hey you're guy from the photos correct?"

"Yeah the ones Cammie hid under her mattress." As he said this Zach kept a smirk plastered to his face. Well, we cannot tolerate the cocky Zach now can we?

"How did you know where they were?" UH-Oh!

"Don't say 'Spy', Zach, because we both know I told you in ninth grade that Bex had found the pictures under my mattress while looking for her shoes under my bed." Hehe let us see if he has a comeback for that one!

"Fine, ruin my fun!" Yay (!), I won that little battle!

"Okay, now I can see how you two get along so well!" Bex said this with a look of amusement on her face.

As Bex started dragging me towards our other two roommates, I dragged along Zach knowing that I could now introduce the three and feel better knowing that I told them as soon as I was allowed to. "HHHey, let me introduce you to Liz and Macey, and before you say you already know them, I know you do, but they don't know you and you are practically my brother."

"Man, Cam, can you read his mind or something?" She was looking me as if I told her that James bond was real. (Like I was insane.)

"No, I've just know him all my life."

Zach made a snarky comment to that: "She has, unfortunately…" looking rather put out!

To his comment, I hit him upside the head! "Hey! You know what? Keep this up and you are cleaning and gutting all of my fish too this summer!" That got him to shut up; I catch the most fish every summer!

Bex just looked confused at that little transaction. "Did you just threaten your god-brother with fish?" she asked a little weirded out, confused, proud, and amused all in one look!

"Yup!" I laugh putting my arm through Zach's and skipping the rest of the way to Liz and Macey with an amused Zach trailing behind me." Come on, Zach."

"K." You could tell he was enjoying being around me but I would never embarrass him like that in front of all his friends and mine too!

"Liz, Zach, Zach, Liz." I said using a hand to demonstrate.

"Hi, Zach." Liz being the shy person she is just waved a little.

"Hey, Liz." Zach said being much more comfortable than she was.

I then moved onto Macey, "Macey, Zach, Zach, Macey."

"Hi, does everyone have to know her longer than I have?" Macey just a little put off that she is still the newbie in the group!

Zach chortling, "No, and hi Macey."

"Cammie, could you come here and bring Zach." Mr. Solomon and Zach had bonded over winter break at Gallagher. **A/N: none of the second book's hints to the third & fourth book are going to be in this story like when Zach and Solomon 'study' Cam in the Dinner Hall, him running away during CODE BLACK, because both of his parents are **_**truly**_** dead!**

"Okay, come on, Zach." I said pulling Zach in the direction of Mr. Solomon.

"Wait, why am I coming?" Now that he pointed that out, I realized he had a point; Zach wasn't one of his students so I don't understand why he would debrief him so we're not going to be debriefed just yet.

"I don't know ask Solomon."

"Okay." I wonder what is running through his head if he took my 'answer' as an answer.

We had made our way over to Joe Solomon now. "Cameron, Zachary, Ms. Morgan is on the phone and she would like to speak to the two of you, NOW!"

"Yeesh, Solomon, it's a phone call!"

"Gallagher Girl, come on, it could be urgent." Why did he always have to be my voice of reason? Why?

"Fine." I said giving in.

**A/N: phone call on speaker!**

**Cam-**"Mom?"

**RM-**"Hey, Kiddo. Is Zach with you?"

**Zach-**"Right here!"

**RM-**"Good."

**Cam-**"Mom, why did Mr. Solomon rush us to the phone is Gallagher okay?"

**RM-**"No, no nothing like that!"

**Cam-**"Then what is it?"

**RM-**"You two have to promise not to tell anybody!"

**Cam &Zach-**"We promise!"

**RM-**"Okay, then Blackthorne is going to have an exchange program with Gallagher, they'll send fifteen boys."

**Cam-**"WHAT?" I was SO happy! I could not believe that I would finally be able to go to the same school as my best friend!

**Zach-**"REALLY?" You could tell that he liked the idea of going to Gallagher for a semester.

**RM-**"Yes, but keep it a secret from your sisters, Cammie; Zach, keep it a secret from your brothers."

**Cam-**"Alright, but I can't guarantee that they won't find out."

**Zach**-"I'll keep my promise, but same with Cammie I can't guarantee that they won't find out!"

**RM-**"I'm aware that they might find out, but you can't help them find out or hint at it!"

**Cam-**"Mom, we get it when do they come?"

**RM-**"Tomorrow, bye kids!"

**Cam &Zach-**"Bye!" We say in unison.

**A/N: end of phone call!**

"So," I could tell Zach was nervous that I wouldn't want him there at school, but truth was I was extremely happy that he was coming!

"So?"

"So, do you think they'll find out by tomorrow?" Aw, he really is nervous about me not wanting him there.

"I don't know, but I don't underestimate my friends!" I was just about to tell him how excited I was to actually have him in my classes when Mr. Solomon came up to us!

"Miss Morgan, you'll take the jet while I take the girls back in the van." I simply nodded in response.

"See you tomorrow, Gallagher Girl." Zach said while giving me a hug.

"Bye, Blackthorne Boy!" at that Zach laughs and I join in going in for one last hug.

I boarded the jet alone.

**A/N: before you, all KILL me for taking so long to update this story I just want to say thank you to those of you who have stayed with this story! I will update when I have 15 reviews for this chapter!**


End file.
